Assassins
by Goku Girl
Summary: The ZSenshi are bored so Bra invents a game. Complete
1. Day One

Assassins - Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

Note: This is based on Meghan's Reboot story, Gotcha. You can read it [][1]here.

Setting: After the Majin Buu Saga. I guess you can say that Goku is home for one of his many visits and this time he will stay for at least a week.

Ages (The young ones only. The rest you can figure out.):

  * Trunks: 22 
  * Goten: 21 
  * Pan: 9 
  * Bra: 11 
  * Marron: 19 

Addtional note as of 4-12-01: You know, there were loads of typos in this fic! So I corrected them (though I could have overlooked some). This fic came from the time *before* I used spell check. Microsoft Word used to do strange things to my files.

Assassins: Day One

Chapter 1: The What?!

Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Marron were all over the Capsule Corp. and bored out of their minds one late spring day.

"There is nothing to do!" Pan whined, laying on her back on the floor and gazing up at the ceiling.

"Since there hasn't been any threats life has been so dull! I mean, even training gets boring after a while! Especially when you spar with the same person, over and over and over!" Trunks joined her in her whining.

"Mr. Capsule Corp. president, you should have lots to do!" Goten teased.

"You know how much I hate that job!"

While the others were complaining, Bra was thinking of a plan. She suddenly sat up. "Hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't we play the Gotcha Game?"

"The what?!" Four other voices asked her in unison.

"The Gotcha Game. It's also called Assassins. It's when everyone who's playing write down there names and the rest draw them. You have to get your target out with a water gun, but there are designated safe areas like your house, school, or job."

"That's a great idea! But we need more people to play." Pan said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we ask Goku-san and my father. I'm sure they'll say yes." Marron told the rest.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Pan jumped up and fly off towards the Son home. The rest followed (with Trunks carrying Marron).

***

"So that's what the game is. Do you want to play Grandpa Goku?"

"Sure! It's sounds like fun!"

ChiChi was quietly listening. They were surprised when she spoke up. 'I'll play too."

"Really Kaasan?" Goten asked surprised.

"Sure. I need to have some fun once in a while."

"Who else do you think would play?" Trunks asked everyone.

"What about Gohan and Videl, or Bulma and Vegeta?" Goku suggested.

Trunks, Pan, and Bra looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding! My Tousan and Kaasan are too stuffy for something like that!" Pan said giggling.

"Kaasan would want to work on her projects." Bra said out of breath.

"And Tousan would say it was a waste of time and continue training!" Trunks added.

"You never know until you ask. Goku and I will go round up the others like Krillin and Juu-chan and we'll meet you at Roshi's house in an hour." ChiChi said.

"Okay. See you there!" The kids left and Goku locked onto Krillin's ki and teleported him and ChiChi there.

***

"Kaasan! Tousan! Are you here?!" Pan shouted loudly as she entered her house. Marron was with her. Bra and Trunks were at the Cap. Corp.

"Hai Pan-chan. What is it?" Videl came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Where's Tousan?"

"I'm right here. What is it?" Gohan asked, coming into the living room as well.

"Well, we were bored so B-chan came up with a game." she explained it to them with Marron added things in as well.

"So," she began when she was finished, "are you in too?"

"I don't know..." Gohan started.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! The kids are right, you are boring." Videl kidded him.

"Hey! I am not. I'm just... conservative."

"In other words, boring."

"Ahem. Are you in or not Kaasan, Tousan?" Pan asked again.

"Hai. We're in." Videl said.

"Good! We're supposed to meet at Master Roshi's house. We're going there now." 

"We'll go with you." Gohan picked up Marron and they all left.

***

"I am not playing a stupid game with Kakarott and his insane family!" Vegeta yelled.

:"Come on Veggie-chan! Stop acting like that! It'll be fun!" Bulma said.

"For the last time NO!"

Bra put on her best smile and puppy-dog eyes and went up to Vegeta, sitting in his lap. Bulma & Trunks grinned at what she was about to do.

Pwease Papa?" she asked in her best little girl voice. "Pwetty pwease with cherries and whipped cream on top?"

"I'm not listening! La la la la..." Vegeta covered his ears and closed his eyes, but he knew she was still there.

Bra began to sniff. "I'll cry..."

Vegeta tentatively opened one eye and peered out. True to her words, one lone tear was sliding down her cheek. "Oh all right." Vegeta huffed. "But don't ask again."

Bra was all smiles. "Thank you Papa!" she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. Vegeta returned her hug. When she was sure Vegeta wasn't looking, Bra winked at Trunks over his shoulder.

***

Persuading Vegeta took a while so the Briefs family were the last ones to arrive. A lot of people were there besides the Sons and the Briefs: Yamcha & Puar, Krillin's family, Oolong, even Piccolo was there! {Gohan dragged him}

"Does everyone know the rules?" Bra asked. They all did.

"Is everyone sure they still want to play?" Again they all were sure.

"Okay. Has everyone brought a water gun?" Some people had several. Since it was one to a person those were stored at Master Roshi's house. Most had Super Soakers {the XP series of course} but Piccolo had a small, plastic thing from the dollar store.

"Piccolo," Bra said laughing, "if you expect to win with that thing, you're out of luck! Here!" she gave him one of Goten's discarded XP 275's.

"I have Karin as the person you go to tell that you're out. He will also have a list of everyone and their assassins. Everyone, let's go to Karin's Tower!"

Everyone who could fly took to the air and ChiChi, Roshi, Oolong, and Bulma got in a capsule ship.

{Author's note: Is it interesting now? If it's not, it will be later. I promise.}

***

After everyone arrived, Bra passed out writing utensils and scraps of paper.

"Hey! I want to play too!" Yajirobe shouted. "Don't leave me out!" Bra laughed silently. Whoever picked him would have an easy win.

"Write down your name and stick it in this hat!" Everyone did so. "Now everyone line up and pull a name. You can't tell anyone who you have except Karin. The safe areas other than your house, school, or job is Karin Tower, Master Roshi's island, the Capsule Corp., and Dende's Lookout, but you can't stay there all of the time. Also, if you spray your assassin in self-defense then the assassin is out for an hour. Last person standing wins. Good luck."

{Author's note: Since there is 19 people playing, I'll organize their reactions. I have it all planned out so it shouldn't be too hard. I also won't tell you in the beginning who pulled who. It adds to the suspense, don't you agree? Sorry for all of the looked below. How can you say read/look 19 different ways?}

**-Bra** pulled first. She looked at it and groaned. Her target could be extremely easy or extremely hard.  
**-Pan** was next. A bright smile lit up her face and she danced around happily.  
**-Trunks:** Looked at the paper, blinked, then looked again. This was not his day.  
**-Gohan:** Looked at the paper and started to laugh. At least his was an easy target.  
**-Vegeta:** Looked and a evil smile spread over his face. He would finally get his revenge!  
**-Juuhachi-gou:** Looked and sorta smiled. Nobody could stand against her anyway. (except maybe Goku & Vegeta but she didn't get either of them)  
**-Marron:** Looked and sighed in relief. Her part would be over the first day.  
**-Bulma:** Looked and was happy. She got a non-flyer.  
**-ChiChi:** She looked and blinked. Then laughed. Her target wouldn't suspect a thing.  
**-Roshi:** Looked and shrugged. Oh well, you can't win 'em all.  
**-Oolong:** Looked and grinned. He got a pretty one.  
**-Puar:** Looked and smiled. He would suspect a little, but not a lot.  
**-Yamcha:** Read name to himself and gaped. This might be tricky.  
**-Piccolo:** Looked and looked and then snapped out of his trance. He was starting to like this game.  
**-Goku:** Looked and shrugged.  
**-Videl:** Looked and relaxed. A non-flyer hmmm. She thought she would have a problem with the fast-flying ones.  
**-Goten:** Looked and eyes got large. He cackled. This would be good, really good.  
**-Krillin:** Looked and sighed. At least he didn't get someone way faster and smarter than he was.  
**-Yajirobe:** Looked and looked and gasped. He had no way of eliminating his target. They were just too, too hard!

Chapter 2: The Game Begins

**Prologue: Just what did Bra get herself and everyone else into?**

Bra was _extremely_ worried and paranoid. She didn't know who had drawn her name and she also didn't know how she was going to get her target out. Vegeta, on the other hand, was at ease. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't win. He was a prince after all. Bulma also was at ease. Her target could be easy enough, but she didn't know who drew her name. Trunks was like Bra, but for a different reason. He hoped that the water wouldn't mess up his perfect hair. They were all going back to the Capsule Corp. to get some dinner, but Bra hoped to hang out with Pan a little beforehand. As she was flying to Pan's house there was one thing on her mind, was Pan her assassin?

***

**Part 1: The Paranoia Spreads**

Krillin swore he was being followed. No, he didn't swear, he _knew_. He stopped in mid-air trying to sense the other persons ki. He couldn't. That was strange. It was like it was Goku or something. Was Goku his assassin?

He dropped out of the sky and started to walk hurriedly along the ground towards the city and home {do they live in the city?}. He heard footsteps and ducked around the corner to disappear from view. When he stopped, the foot steps stopped. He pumped up his gun and waited for some sign of a person. Nothing. Not even breathing.

_I'm imagining things. There's no one after me._ He sighed, put away his gun, and started on his way again. Suddenly a stream of water hit the wall in front of him. His eyes got big and he took off running towards his house with the assassin close behind. He made it in record time, but had trouble with his key.

"Here, let me..." a voice behind him said. Krillin jumped at least three feet into the air then realized it was Juu-chan.

"Oh here." he handed her the key. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"We all are." she unlocked the door and went inside with Krillin gasping with relief.

***

At Pan's house Bra kept looking around, making sure no one was hiding in the bushes or anything.

"Why in the world did I come up with this?" Bra moaned. She walked through Pan's open door and heard footsteps on the stairs. She got into a defensive crouch, water gun in hand.

"B-chan calm down! It's your game! You should be the least worried! And besides, you're in my house!" Pan told her.

"Yeah well I see you're not all that calm yourself and this is _your_ safe area, not mine."

"Uh I am calm. I just don't know how to get my target, that's all."

"I have that same problem! I've got my work cut-out for me..."

Little did they know Gohan and Videl were suffering the same problem...

"Gohan, uh who's your target?"

"Nice try Videl, but it's not going to work."

"I'm going to the mall. Maybe I can see my target there." She filled her gun and walked out of the bathroom. Gohan filled his too and followed.

"Wait! You may need an escort. I'm coming too."

"Gohan no offense, but I don't trust you."

"I'm not your assassin."

"HA! You slipped! You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Um... pretend you didn't hear. And it's true, I'm not. Are you mine?"

"Well, since you told me about you I can safely say that I'm not."

"Good. Let's go."

They went downstairs to find Pan and Bra gazing out of the windows, afraid to go out.

"Come on! It's not that bad! Just be alert. You can't stay in here all the time and Bra, this isn't your safe area." Gohan told them.

The girls sighed. "You right, Tousan." They walked to the door and threw it open. Looking around hesitantly, they took to the air and flew away towards Bra's home.

"Let's go." Gohan held out his arm.

"No after you." Videl said with a sweep of her arm. The couple locked the door behind them and flew to the mall.

***

While Yamcha was drooling over a girl, he failed to see that his target was getting away until she was almost out of sight. He jumped down from his hiding spot {a tree in Gohan's yard} and flew after them, making sure his ki was kept low.

***

At the Capsule Corp., everyone seemed to have the same idea the two girls did. A lot of people were there and they were getting a little nervous.

"All right! Some of you people have to go outside something, how about now?" Bra yelled.

"Bra-chan!" Bulma gasped.

"She's right, we can't stay in here all of the time. Bye everyone. I just want to say to my assassin, whoever you are, you will never get me!" With that said, Goten left and flew home. Goku and ChiChi weren't too far behind.

"Pan? What about you?" Bulma asked.

"Oh! Kaasan and Tousan went to the mall so I guess I'm here for dinner!" she smiled brightly.

Vegeta almost immediately began to grumble. "We're not here to feed everyone we know, blah blah blah, etc. etc. etc..."

Pan ignored him and sat down next to Trunks and began to talk loudly.

**Part 2: The Shopping Escapade**

"Wait up Videl!" Gohan called running after her, carrying several bags. Most was for Videl, but there was also some stuff for Pan as well. Videl was currently at a store window, looking at dresses.

"Don't those dresses look great?!"

"I guess so."

"Oh come on Gohan! You didn't even look!"

"What you have is fine. You're spending all my money!"

"I'm spending _my _money. I have a job too you know!"

"Actually you're not. You spent _your_ money an hour ago. Now you're starting on _my_ money."

"You're a doctor, you make a lot."

"But Videl, that's not the point!"

But she had stopped listening. She also had spotted her target coming out of the Satan City department store. She quickly lost Gohan at Bed, Bath, and Beyond and pumped up her gun. She followed her target towards the food court and hid behind a potted plant. Problem was, her family was there too. She wanted to get a clear shot but not get innocent bystanders as well. She waited patiently until her target finally got up to go use the restroom. She waiting a few minutes after she went in, then she followed.

_Good. She's casually fixing her hair. She'll never see it coming._ ChiChi continued on, completely oblivious to Videl's presence. The assassin quickly raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The stream headed directly towards her.... then went "splat" as it hit a stall door. Videl heard another gun pumping but was too shocked to notice. Until it was too late that is. She got hit directly in the chest, jolting her out of her reverie.

"How did you...? Are you...?" Videl choked out.

ChiChi smiled. "No, I'm not your assassin, but now you're out for an hour! Ja ne!" ChiChi waved as she left the bathroom.

Videl sighed and soon followed. She couldn't believe she missed! Oh well. There would be other chances.

When she returned to ChiChi's table, she saw that Gohan was talking to them.

"Where did you go Videl?"

"I spotted my target. Unfortunately, I'm out for an hour."

"Well, at least you tried." Gohan said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I did. Let's go get Pan from the Capsule Corp. I know she's there. Sayonara Goten, Goku. 'Till we meet again ChiChi." 

ChiChi just smiled.

   [1]: http://gokugirl.com/fanfics/meghan/gotcha.html



	2. Day Two

Assassins - Day Two

Disclaimer: You know it, right?

I DO NOT have a note! It's a first!

Assassins: Day Two

Chapter 3: Super Soaker Showdown

Marron was going over to Trunks' house to hang out when she spotted someone. It wasn't your average someone either. This "someone" was wearing long-sleeved army fatigues in 80 degree weather, and a black knit cap on their head. They also had one of the biggest water guns Marron had ever seen.

_Oh boy. I hope that isn't my assassin._ Marron thought nervously. Too bad it was. Marron started to run in the direction of the Capsule Corp., hoping to get in there before the assassin caught up with her. Since the other person was gaining, and fast, she stopped, sighed, and pumped up her gun. Trunks just happen to choose that time to land on the ground. He looked between the two with some confusion.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Well Trunks, I have a strong feeling that this is my assassin. I'm not going down this easy!"

Trunks smiled and walked into his house. Suddenly you could hear a _very_ loud shouted, "Guess what?! Kaasan and Marron are having it out in the front yard!" He reappeared outside with Pan, Bra, & Goten. Trunks popped some capsules and some chairs appeared. They all sat down and got comfortable.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Trunks asked. "Go ahead and get started!"

"Thanks for the encouragement Trunks," Marron said sarcastically.

Bra also spotted her target. She quietly slipped away and made her way over to him. He didn't notice a thing!

***

The things Bra does will be in-between these = [ ]

~~~

Marron and Bulma cautiously circled each other, each pair of eyes not straying far from the others face. Suddenly Bulma shot at Marron and the other easily dodged it.

"HA! You'll have to do better than that!"

[Bra approached around the back of the gravity chamber and made sure her ki was kept low...]

"How about this being better?" Bulma ran straight at her and sent a series of short blasts directly at her. Marron just barely dodged and ducked. She ran around the side of the house and hid behind the building housing Bulma's lab. Their "audience" followed.

[Bra got into position and pumped her gun...]

Bulma ran around the other side. Marron just stood where she was, panting, and trying to come up with a plan.

[Bra took careful aim...]

Marron backed up, warily watching for Bulma. She didn't know that Bulma was backing from the other side.

[Bra pulled the trigger and a large stream of water shot out...]

Marron and Bulma bumped into each other and each turned around at the same time.

[The water hit Vegeta dead in his chest, causing his eyes to widen in surprise...]

Bulma was quicker with the trigger and so she pulled it about 5 seconds faster than Marron.

[Bra began to laugh. She walked right up to her Father and said, "Gotcha!" Vegeta began to laugh and then he ran at her, causing her to turn and run...]

The water hit Marron and Bulma said the magic word to her target, "Gotcha!" Bulma walked away towards the front of the house with a stunned Marron close behind.

[Bra ran as fast as she could for the front of the house where she promptly collided with her Kaasan, knocking then both off their feet.]

***

"I got Papa out! I got Papa out!" Bra sang as she got up and danced around.

"You did?!" Pan, Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Bulma asked in unison. That was when Vegeta came into view with a large wet spot on the front of his shirt.

"So you did..." Bulma mutter incredulously as she got up as well.

Bra noticed and stopped her victory dance. "Are you all right Kaasan? I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's all right. I'm fine." Bulma walked up to Vegeta and began laughing in his face. "You know you have to tell Karin!" she turned to Marron. "Marron, you too."

Bra spoke up. "Oh! This is a rule I forgot to say. I'll tell Karin to tell everyone who's out. If you get out, you still can go after your target, you just can't win. Let's go to Karin Tower!" Bra, Goten, & Pan took to the air alone, while Trunks carried Marron & Vegeta carried Bulma.

Chapter 4: Two People Are Better Than One

**Prologue: The Others Team Up**

Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, and Yajirobe all had no idea how to get their targets. They all either had saiyans, androids, best-friends, or carefully guarded mates of saiyans. They all had their work cut out for them.

"I say we join forces. There is nothing in the rules against it." Oolong told them.

"Yeah!" Puar cried. "That's a wonderful idea. I'm with Yamcha!" Yamcha smiled at her.

"I guess I'm with Roshi." Oolong said. "What about you Yajirobe?"

"I'll go with you guys. I don't know how I'm going to get her. I need some help."

"Good! Then it's all settled. Let's get to work." Master Roshi said.

"YEAH!"

**Part 1: Operation Oolong**

"You got Bulma, eh? You are sooooo lucky!" Master Roshi said. "I wanted her! I got Videl."

Yajirobe sighed. "I got Juuhachi-gou."

"You did?! You're going to lose..." Oolong told him.

"I had already figured that out pig." Yajirobe said bitterly.

"If you have a proper plan you won't. Here's what you have to do...." Oolong said. Operation Oolong was in effect!

***

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Yajirobe asked. They were standing on Krillin's front porch 20 minutes later.

"Sure I'm sure. Now go and knock on the door." Roshi and Oolong ran and hid behind a bush.

Yajirobe complied and knocked. He pulled the skirt (yes skirt!) of his uniform down and shifted the box in his hand. Juu-chan came to the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Yajirobe plastered one of the most false, sugary-sweet smiles on his face (as sweet as he could ever manage) and began to speak.

"Hi! Do you want some Martial Scout Cupcakes?"

"Do I want WHAT?!"

"Martial Scout Cupcakes!"

Juuhachi-gou was extremely tempted to slam the door in his face, but one of her New Years resolutions was to not be so cold to everyone. She sighed and reached into her pocket for some money.

"How much?"

Yajirobe smirked and drew his hand out of the box, water gun at ready. He pulled the trigger and was knocked down by the force of the door hitting him in the face.

"YOU CAN'T GET ME THAT EASILY! I HAVE A QUICKER REACTION TIME THAN YOU THOUGHT! TRY AGAIN!" Juuhachi-gou yelled and began to cackle evilly.

Roshi and Oolong hurried over to their "partner-in-crime".

"Are you okay?" Roshi asked him.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" Yajirobe stumbled to his feet, pulled down his skirt (but not before he flashed everyone within a ten-mile radius), and trudged down the walkway, with his companions behind him.

"Well, you'll just have to try again."

"I'll just fail _again_."

"Try...." Roshi trailed off. He had seen the prettiest girl walk down right in front of him. "Hey Miss! Do you want to humor an old man? Heh heh heh!" He ran off after her.

Oolong and Yajirobe sweatdropped and proceeded to the Capsule Corp. Maybe their targets will be there later on.

**Part 2: Puar Gets a Chance**

"Oh Yamcha! Do you have a date tonight?" Puar asked cheerfully.

"No... why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'."

"I still need a way to get Bra! It should be so easy since she's just a kid, but it's not." While he was walking and talking, he failed to notice that Puar had a mini-water gun (like the kind you put on a key chain) and was currently taking aim at the back of his head. He suddenly turned around when he failed to get a reaction and Puar hid her gun behind her back.

"Puar, what were you just doing?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.

"Uh nothing?"

This seemed to satisfy him for he shrugged and began to continue on his way to the Cap. Corp.

***

Puar tried and tried all the way there, but she just couldn't do it. He was her best friend after all. She didn't realize she had stopped floating along beside Yamcha until he gently shook her.

"Puar? Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit, that's all."

"You can do that once we get to the Capsule Corp. I need to get Bra any how."

"Uh yeah. Right." They continued on their way.

Chapter 5: Stalkers and Saiyans and Guns. Oh My!

**Part 1: An Assassin Named Son Goten**

Goten had been trying since early that morning to get his niece. He tried everything: traps, tricks, lies, EVERYTHING! Nothing worked. She was too alert. The only good chance he had was during the "Showdown at the Capsule Corp." that morning and even then she knew...

*BEGIN FLASHBACK*

Goten slyly brought out his gun and pointed at Pan.

"Uncle Goten! Don't even try it!"

"Try what?" Goten asked innocently.

"You know..." Pan trailed off and continue watching the battle.

After Bra had succeeded in nailing her father, Pan rushed to congratulate her. "Yeah! You go Bra!"

_Now is the perfect time to get her. Heh heh heh._ Goten snuck around a tree and got within water distance of his niece. He waited to see if she was going to move, then pulled the trigger. He thought that he was going to get her, it went directly for her and everything. Trunks just had to block it, didn't he?

"TRUNKS NO BAKA!" Goten screamed. "YOU BLOCKED MY SHOT!"

"If he didn't Uncle Goten, you still would have missed." Pan said as she blew a raspberry at him.

*END FLASHBACK*

_I _**_will_**_ get her this time! I have a fail-proof plan!_ Goten thought as he saw her leave the safety of his house. He also noticed his mother, but that didn't really bother him.

"You're mine Son Pan!" he shouted charging at her.

"BRING IT ON!" Pan whipped out her weapon and pumped it. ChiChi just stood their and watched with amusement.

Goten kept advancing and Pan kept backing up. Suddenly she fell through a hole in the front yard!

Goten ran over and began to laugh at the stunned girl. "ACME holes! Never leave home without 'em! Now you're mine!" He began to laugh some more.

While he was doing so, Pan squirted him right in the face.

"Common sense. Never leave home without it. HA! You're out for an hour!" She floated out of the hole, laughing at his misfortune.

Goten looked at her laughing face and lost it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Part 2: Krillin Starts to Freak Out**

_I _**_know_**_ someone is following me! I am _**_not_**_ going crazy! _Krillin thought uneasily.

"Uh Tousan?" Marron tapped him on the shoulder.

"AH!" Krillin jumped about 2 feet from the ground and turned around in a defense stance. "Oh it's you Marron. Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you asked me to help you, remember?"

"You're right." Krillin walked over to a lawn chair and sat in it. Little did he know, his assassin was watching all the while. "I need you to, uh, trim the hedges for me. I can't quite reach them..."

"Okay Tousan! But why didn't you just levitate up there?" Marron asked curiously.

"You're right! That _is_ a good idea!" Krillin laughed nervously, glancing around.

A figure snorted. "You're just scared I'll attack you. Well you're right, I would. But not in the open like this."

"Tousan? Are you scared that your assassin will come and try to get you?"

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Don't you know? Bulma-san got me out this morning. But Vegeta-sama is also out!"

"You're kidding! By who?"

Marron started to laugh. "By Bra!"

Krillin was getting rather relaxed. He had all but forgotten about the assassin. Too bad for him. (guess who it is!)

_Just keep on doing what you're doing. There's nothing here to harm you. You do not need to worry. Marron keep on talking to him..._ The figure thought.

"HA!" the figure shouted out loud as they approached their target.

Krillin and Marron looked up at exactly the same time. Shouts of: "Kaasan!" and "Juu-chan!" rang out in unison.

"You're the one who's been following me? You scared me to death!"

Juuhachi-gou laughed. "I've come to finish the job!"

Krillin stood and started to back away slowly, making what he thought were soothing gestures with his outstretched hands. "Now, now. Can't we talk this over?"

"You know me Krillin. I never leave something only half done." It was true. Juuhachi-gou was a perfectionist. Go figure.

"Can't you do it just this once?"

"NO!" she pulled the trigger. Krillin closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He was surprised when he felt another body collide with his own.

"Wha?" Krillin looked around. Marron had taken the shot for him! This day was just getting too strange for him. He fainted, the welcoming darkness overtaking him.

Okay. Now you know who a lot of the Targets and Assassins are, but you don't know them all. I encourage you to guess. It's not simple.


	3. Day Three

Assassins: Day Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Note: Gomen nasai minna-san! Took way too long to get out another part to this. But I finished OUADB, got out another part to PTB, and finished WSK. And Jade Tatsu, vaporization doesn't count and besides, it would be no fun that way.

Note #2: I have a question. Does Marron have ki being Juuhachi-gou's daughter and all? And can Yajirobe sense ki?

Warning: Some curse words. More than I usually use in a fic and mostly coming out of Veggie-chan's mouth and a lot of bad things happen to Yamcha. And mass Vegeta OOCness near the end.

Oh and I've decided to try to end this story with this part.

Assassins: Day Three

Chapter 6: Frustrations and Failure

**Part 1: Yamcha's Plan**

Yamcha arrived at the Capsule Corp. and found that they were all inside the house, eating breakfast.

"Good Puar. They're all inside. We need a plan."

"Don't worry Yamcha. We can wait here until you come up with one and maybe you can get her before she notices." _And maybe that will also give me time to get up enough courage to get _**_you_**_!_

"Good idea." Yamcha hid behind a very large bush on the side of the house. "Now go ring the doorbell and ask for Bra, I want you to distract her and maybe get her to put down her water gun or something."

"I'll try."

Puar floated to the door and rang the bell. Trunks answered and they talked a bit before he went and got his sister.

"Hello Puar! Why are you here?"

"Um, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine, but couldn't you have just called or something?"

Puar laughed nervously. "That's a good idea! I'll remember it next time." _I should have come up with a better excuse._

During this exchange Yamcha had moved into position and was currently involved with pumping his gun. He had barely raised it when Bra turned and yelled into the house. 

"Tousan! Yamcha's out here trying to get Kaasan to go out on a date with him!" She turned and looked dead at Yamcha, and smirked evilly. "You are very bad at this game."

_Oh Kami!_ "Puar, I think it would be in our best interest to run!" Yamcha stood and proceeded to take off.

"I'm not the one who's going to be in the hospital tomorrow!" But she sighed and followed him anyway. "Nice talking to you, bye!"

Vegeta came to the door, just in time to see Yamcha get hit by a car. "Damn. Now I can't be the first to hurt him!"

Bra started to laugh and they both went back inside the house.

"Yamcha! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But can you tell all of those little birdies to stop circling my head?" he groaned and blacked out.

**Part 2: The Prince and the Target**

After the usual daily sparring match and Vegeta was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath, he thought of his target.

_He doesn't have his gun with him, we're not near his house or a designated safety zone, I can get him and no one or nothing can stop me!_ He was tempted to emit an evil villain laugh, but that would have just been suspicious.

"Kakarott," he began.

"Nani Vegeta?"

"How are things going with you?"

Now if that were anyone else on Chikyuu, they would have been instantly suspicious, but this was Son Goku and he was only happy Vegeta finally had accepted him as a friend and someone he cared about.

"Everything is fine but lately ChiChi has been wanting more children and I don't think that's a good thing..."

As Goku went on and on about what had happened the past week and a half, Vegeta had his full attention on the gun and since he and Goku were kind of sitting on a cliff, the water gun was behind Goku, and he was so engrossed in his story, it would be a piece of cake. Suddenly Goku stops talking and looks directly at Vegeta.

"I've got to go! ChiChi said she'll stop cooking if I didn't go home directly have sparring with you. Ja ne!" he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported without a second thought like ChiChi would actually know when he stopped.

"K'so! So close and that whipped third class baka ran home to that bitch of his! She can cause trouble without even being around!" he picked up his gun and started for the Son house. "But I will still get him and even that psycho won't stop me."

**Part 3: The Three Perverts Try Again**

Mutenroshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe were in front of the Son house, the Son Gohan house that is. Goten was already there trying to get Pan went she came out to go over to Bra's house. Marron was coming up the sidewalk because she was going to ask Pan to go shopping with her because no one else would and she hated to go alone. She spotted Roshi and Co. squatting in the bushes.

_Yajirobe looks so vulnerable. Even though I know I can't win, that doesn't mean I can't stop him from succeeding!_ Marron snuck up behind the group and squirted him just as he turned around.

"Ah!" he jumped as the cold stream of water hit him. "Marron! I can't believe you snuck up behind me and I didn't notice!"

"Gotcha! I don't have ki, remember? Anyway, you're out so you can't win."

"But I can still get your Kaasan out so that _she_ can't win. I--" Marron has walked away and up to Pan's front door. Goten wasn't paying attention after Pan had answered it because he pulled the trigger and hit Marron.

"NOT AGAIN! AH!" Goten threw down his gun in disgust. "I hate this stupid game!"

"Aw, that's too bad Goten-ojisan. Maybe you'll get me some day!" She and Marron walked away. "NOT!"

Goten groaned and knocked on his niichan's door. "Gohan! You gotta help me! I'm going crazy!"

"Nani Goten? What's going on?"

"Your daughter!" he told him all about his times trying to get her out. "And every single time I miss!"

"I'll tell you something," he leaned in closer to Goten, "she gets the ability to drive you insane from her mother."

"I heard that!" Videl called from inside. Gohan winced.

"I'm going to the Capsule Corp. later. That seems to be where all the action is and where everyone eventually shows up."

"I'll go too. Hey! I wonder if I could get Bulma to have a party of something and invite everyone. That would help everyone out and since she already got Marron, she would have nothing to worry about. I'll check on it."

"Arigatou Gohan! I'm going to practice my aim on Kaasan's potted plants." Gohan gave him a worried look and he added, "Just kidding!"

***

Roshi and crew waited and waited until finally Videl came outside to take care of her garden.

"Look, you could get her right now Roshi. No one can stop you or anything." Oolong told him.

"And she can't sense ki at all! Perfect..." Roshi got his gun and approached her. She looked up.

"Oh hello Mutenroshi." She smiled at him and then noticed the gun. "Are you my assassin?"

Master Roshi didn't answer. He was too busy looking at her chest. For some reason that day, Videl decided to wear a pretty low-cut shirt and her being bent down was not helping things. Master Roshi's nose began to bleed and he passed out.

Videl looked at the display, shocked and then she smiled. "I must wear this shirt more often!"

**Part 3a: Vegeta Tries Again**

Vegeta waited until Goku and went inside the house and went to the kitchen window than someone had conveniently left open. He looked in and saw Goten kissing ChiChi. _Hmm. Didn't know he had it in him._ He got an idea how to lure him out and tried it out. "FREE FOOD! COME AND GET IT!" Goku jerked his head up and made a break for the door. 

"When is he going to stop falling for that?" ChiChi sighed and asked herself out loud.

"Whoo hoo! Free food! Free food!" Goku ran into the middle of his yard and stopped. "Doko za furi-meshi?"

Vegeta jumped and pulled the trigger on the gun. Goku moved the tiniest bit and it went past him. Vegeta then started to fire in rapid succession, Goku dodging each on effortlessly. Finally Vegeta got frustrated, punched him in the stomach, and _then_ squirted him directly in the face.

"Ow Vegeta!" Goku recovered and stood up and began to pout. "That hurt and you cheated!"

"Not so Kakarott. The rules don't state that I couldn't hit you _before_ I got you out. I also doubt that it really hurt you."

"Oh yeah! Congratulations!" Goku grabbed him in a big hug.

"Kakarott! Are you trying to make me regret this or something?!"

***

Point of interest: Doko za furi-meshi = Where's the free food?

Chapter 7: Party at the Capsule Corp

**Prologue: **

"That's a great idea Gohan! Couldn't have come up with better myself!" You call all of your family and hunt down Piccolo while I call Krillin and Yamcha. Ja ne." She hung up the phone and started to look for paper to write down everything she needed at the store.

"What's going on Mama?" She, Pan, and Marron had came back from the mall five minutes ago.

"We're having an outdoor party to get more people out of the game."

"That's mean Kaasan!"

"Hey! I already got Marron out and besides it was Gohan's idea."

"Gohan? Nerdy Gohan? Pan's tousan Gohan?"

Bulma laughed. "You can imagine I was as surprised as you were. Anyway, I have to run to the store. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!"

**Part 1: Who's next?**

"Kaasan, it's the perfect way to see who wins." Gohan paused. "You're coming? Oh good!" Gohan paused again. "Tousan's out by Vegeta?! And now he has to go tell Karin..." Gohan paused one last time. "Alright. See you there." He hung up the phone and shouted into the living room. "Videl! Don't cook today, we're going to a dinner party!"

"I wasn't going to cook anyway, today's _your_ night remember?"

"Oh right. Well, I'm going to find Piccolo-san since he was invited too."

"Okay. I'm going to the Capsule Corp. to help Bulma. Bye!" She kissed him on the cheek and left, Gohan not too far behind.

***

Gohan flew out to the plains where Piccolo usually could be found, meditating. He was greeted by something cold and wet. "Piccolo-san! What was that?"

He turned around and saw his former sensei with a water gun. "This doesn't mean than I'm out, does it?"

"Sure does kid," Piccolo shrugged. "I'm hoping I might win. Not that I care of course." He added quickly at the look on Gohan's face.

"Sure you don't," Gohan said, not believing.

"No really."

"Sure. I just came by to tell you that you were invited to Bulma's dinner party tonight and now I have to go to Karin before I'm able to go home! Thanks a lot Piccolo-san!" Gohan's tone was annoyed but he was smiling.

"Okay kid. I guess I'll see you there." He took the familiar crossed-legged position in the air.

"Bye!" Gohan took off toward Karin Tower.

***

"Chicken!"

"Check!"

"Rice!"

"Check!"

"Ramen!"

"Uh? Ramen Kaasan?"

Bulma nodded. "Yep. Your father kind of loves the stuff."

Bra giggled. "Okay! Check!" She got some from the shelf.

Yamcha was pushing a cart and Puar was sitting in the top part when he heard them down the aisle. "I must be lucky today! Yeah!" He moved around slowly since he had a cast on his right leg, and got into position. Bra looked up to see the gun pointed at her. Bulma had gone around a corner. She grinned and began to yell.

"HELP! This man is going to rape me! HELP!" Bulma heard her and came back into the aisle.

"Bra! What's going on?" Bra gestured to a _very_ shocked Yamcha and began to laugh, hard.

"Let's go Kaasan!"

Some store employees came over and started to talk to him. Puar was hiding her face and blushing with embarrassment. Yamcha growled and shot some water at her.

"You little brat! I'm tired of you and your loud voice getting me into trouble!" He began hoping in her general direction and yelled as he tripped and landed on his face. Bra and Bulma turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"What are these people doing?" A woman asked her husband. "I see them all over town with water guns, shooting at each other."

"Well, that woman was Bulma Briefs, president of the Capsule Corporation and that little one was her daughter."

"Oh." the woman said as if that explained everything.

Puar fired and hit Yamcha just because she didn't have anything else to do. "Gotcha!"

"I hate my life!" he cried as the cops dragged him away.

***

Videl got to the Capsule Cap. Corp. just as Bulma and Bra drove up.

"I can't believe you did that! Yamcha didn't deserve it or that other stunt you pulled."

"It was fun though."

"Yes, very!" The broke out into laughs again as they spotted Videl.

"Hey Videl! Are you here to help?" She received a nod. "That's good. Please don't tell me you're my assassin!"

"Nope. I got ChiChi."

"That's even better."

Vegeta dropped from the sky and walked into the house without a word.

The three females followed.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

"I'm taking a shower. I feel dirty. That third class baka _hugged_ me!"

"Whatever for?" Bulma asked.

"I got him out."

"And he _hugged_ you?! For getting him out?!"

"That was after he congratulated me!" Vegeta shook his head. "I don't understand him at all." He continued to the stairs.

"I don't think anyone understands him."

**Part 2: The Free For All **(and maybe the final part!)

Everyone showed up, from Yamcha -- who now had on a sort of police tracking device on his right wrist -- to Piccolo. Even Karin decided to come so it could be official who won. They were all seated at the table, eating the food -- since Bulma didn't cook it -- and conversing with each other ever alert for their assassin to reveal himself.

Well, everyone talked except Goku and Goten who were currently involved in trying to hit each other with those little hot dogs that come in pigs in the blanket.

"GOKU! GOTEN! Do you have any manners at all?" As ChiChi went on to lecture them about dinner table etiquette, the rest slipped outside to avoid it.

"Hey!" Pan piped up. "This is perfect!" She spotted Trunks by Marron and Goten and pulled out her gun. "Trunks-kun! Come here!"

He seen her and stepped forward. "Try your best Pan-chan."

Videl saw ChiChi and approached her while Roshi followed her. "Lets end this today. I want to see who wins." Videl said and the other two nodded.

The others quickly find their targets. Vegeta, both out and now targetless, just watched and was quickly made referee of this little free-for-all.

"Okay, here are the rules." Bulma gave him a look that plainly said, 'Be fair'. "There will be no injuries," Goku glared at him a bit and mouthed ' a little too late for that', "no self-defense sprays and when there are only two people left, there will be a sudden death round." Everyone had thought to wear bathing suits under their clothes because they had a feeling they would be soaked when they got home that night. Clothes were discarded and guns pumped. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hai!" Came a chorus of shouts.

"Then go!"

There was instant mass confusion and I will attempt to write each mini showdown.

Key: (first name is the assassin)

* * = Videl and ChiChi  
/ / = Oolong and Bulma  
~ ~ = Juuhachi-gou and Krillin  
= Yamcha and Bra  
^ ^ = Pan and Trunks  
( ) = ChiChi and Goten  
{ } = Goten and Pan  
[ ] = Roshi and Videl  
- - = Trunks and Piccolo  
_ _= Goku and Roshi  
; ; = Gohan and Puar  
:: ::= Krillin and Oolong  
# # = Yajirobe and Juuhachi-gou

*Videl ran straight for ChiChi while the other ran in the other direction after Goten. Since there was no more hour penalty rule, it was just a matter of running until ChiChi could get her son out first and until Videl herself got out. She started to fire and hoped that Vegeta allowed time outs for water refills. ChiChi dodged each one.*

(Goten had his back turned, trying to aim for Pan. He seemed to forget that he was vulnerable. ChiChi ran by and did a "squirt and run" it hit him on the left arm. He turned in what seemed like slow motion and his mouth fell open. ChiChi gave him a two finger salute as she ran by. The water gun dropped from his nerveless fingers as he dropped to his knees, threw up his arms, turned his face to the sky, and wailed to the heavens dramatically.)

_Even though Goku was out, that didn't mean he couldn't join in the fun. He ran after Roshi, but cut his speed since that was an unfair advantage. He promptly collided with Krillin, who was looking over his shoulder, and the latter fell to the ground.

"Oof! Goku! You're like a brick wall!" Goku held out his hand to help his friend from the ground and looked at him sheepishly, one hand behind his head.

"Sorry Krillin. You better go, Juu-chan's coming up fast!"

Krillin nodded and took to the air, Juu-chan not far behind.

"Master Roshi!" Goku yelled. Roshi turned briefly and lost sight of Videl in the chaos.

"Goku! Now I lost her!"

"Gomen nasai Mutenroshi and I apologize for this too."

"What are you talking about?" Roshi was trying to find her again.

"This." Goku squirted him in the face. "Gotcha!"

"I knew I wasn't going to win, but can you help me at least get Videl?"

"I guess so." He moved a little to the left and felt the second person that day run into him. "Videl!"_

["Hi Goku. Sorry about hitting you like that." She got up and brushed blades of grass from her purple one-piece.

"How convenient." Roshi appeared on the other side of Goku and aimed at her.

"If you must," Videl shrugged and stood facing him.

Roshi raised the gun, started to pull the trigger, then stopped. "I can't do it!" he dropped his gun. "Be happy that you might win." He walked away toward the house and Bulma's underwear drawer.

"That was weird..."

Bulma saw him and motioned to Vegeta to call time out. "HEY! You hentai! Get away from my underwear!" Oolong heard and ran after her.

"Roshi! I want some too!"

Vegeta sighed and began to follow. For some reason, he just knew he had to stop her from hurting them too much.]

***

A small crowd of curious onlookers had gathered by the sidewalk. They wondered what the heck was that weird bunch up to now.

"They're always doin' something strange!" One woman stated. "If it isn't flying, it's fighting with each other physically!" Someone had called the media and they were setting up to film.

"Just another day at the Capsule Corp. eh?" One reporter asked the camera man. Soon after, Vegeta, Bulma, Oolong, and Roshi came back outside but the latter two were not without bruises and scratches.

"Okay! Now Roshi and Goten are out of it. Since we want this done quickly, you two are not allowed to go after your prey." Karin whispered something to him. "Pan and Videl, you are now assassin free and it's an added bonus." Pan stuck out her tongue at a depressed Goten. "Good luck! Did I just say that?" He added after a brief thought.

The news reported started to talk into the mike, looking at the camera. "Just another day at the Capsule Corporation right? Wrong. There is something really strange going on. I'm now going to talk to a short fellow that seems to be a referee of some sort." The reported walked over to Vegeta and stuck the mike in his face. "Now sir, what do you call this madness?"

"This "madness" as you humans would call it is a game my little princess Bra thought up." Vegeta told them the rules. "Hey! You can't do that you know!" He yelled at Yamcha. "Stupid weak human." he muttered.

"What do you call this then?"

"It's called Assassins. This is the 'final round'. When only two are left, it will be the 'sudden death' round."

"Ah I see. What made you people decide to do this?"

"My two brats, Bra and Trunks, Kakarott's brat Goten, and the nerd boys brat Pan were bored."

"Oh. Do you mind if I film a bit?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Why should I care?"

"Ken! Get some good shots of them stalking each other!"

"Sure thing!"

***

/Oolong knew that he couldn't get her in the house, but that didn't stop him from walking to close behind her that they almost touched. Bulma spun around and glared at the pig.

"Oolong! What were you doing behind me?"

"I uh, I-- I'm your assassin Bulma."

"Oh really? Then why were you so close but didn't shoot me?"

"I uh-- I wanted to marvel at your beauty!"

"Don't try it pig!"

"I'll take him off your hands Bulma," Krillin said as he walked up, temporarily out of reach of Juu-chan./

::_Is he my assassin?_ Oolong asked himself a little unnecessarily. Of course he was! What else would he mean by that comment? Oolong shuddered at the alternatives. One could mean a lot of pain, the other was just plain disturbing.

"Hai. I am your assassin Oolong." Krillin answered the unasked question, pulled the trigger and shot him. Oolong was a tad too slow. "And now you're out. Gotcha!" He turned and saw Juu-chan. "AH!" and then he took off.

Oolong looked up, dazed as he walked off to the side-lines. _What just happened here?_::

#While Juu-chan was busy trying to get Krillin, Yajirobe was trying to come up with a plan that would actually work.

_I'm starting to think this game _**_really_**_ sucks!_ He looked around for her and spotted her behind Gohan, aiming at her husband. Yajirobe dodged and slid behind Piccolo who was trying to dodge Trunks' blasts. The fat martial artist shot out blindly and of course missed and hit ChiChi instead. She glared at him briefly before she had to run from Videl. He got a pretty good and clear shot and since Juu-chan was hiding so that she could sneak up on Krillin, he could get her real easily. He ran up to her and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.

_Wha? No water! Shit! That was the best and probably only good shot I could ever get!_ He threw down the gun and started to pout in the middle of the field.#

***

Vegeta saw that most of the people were shooting blanks, literally, so he called a time out for refills.

"Finally!" Videl sighed as she got ready for another round of trying to get ChiChi. She didn't know that the other woman was so quick and nimble.

"Here's the current situation: It's now impossible for Bulma and Videl to get out since their assassin was already taken out by Krillin and Kakarott respectively. Also, Fat Man, Nerd Boy, and Weak Human, you know that you can't win. As well as Kakarott since I got him earlier." Vegeta announced to everyone.

"I still wanna have fun!" Goku shouted from the spigot on the side of the house.

"Whatever." Vegeta thought a bit and then said, "If we have more than two people left and at least two of those people aren't going to have an assassin at all (Videl and Bulma) so if that situation comes up, it will be based on how may times you can hit that person in 30 seconds. Then the two people with the highest number of hits will go up against each other for the win." He looked at Bra. "Can we have that? Would it go against the rules?"

"Nothing in them says that so no."

"Alright! Is everyone ready?"

"Hai!" Came the chorus of shouts.

"So let the game resume!"

***

(Yajirobe continued...)#_I might have a chance!_

Juuhachi-gou wasn't paying attention at all. In fact, she was actually talking to ChiChi!

Yajirobe came up fast as well as Videl did from the other side. He squirted her and ran before she could notice it was him.

"Nani?!" She put a hand to her hand. "I'm out?!" She asked incredulously.

"Hai wind-up doll. Move off the field!" Vegeta jerked a thumb over his shoulder.#

***

Yajirobe was on the ground, laughing hard. "I told you Marron! I could prevent your mother from winning!"

Marron walked over from the sidelines (since she was out and had gotten Yajirobe earlier). "You are a sore winner!" And emptied her water gun in his face.

***

*Videl got ChiChi at the same instant that Yajirobe got Juu-chan.

"I got you! I got you! I finally got you! Yeah!" Videl jumped up and down with excitement.

ChiChi was shocked for a bit. But then she came around and began to laugh. She and Videl both walked off the field. (Videl has to wait until the elimination round before the sudden death one.)*

***

Vegeta was talking to ChiChi and Videl off on the side. "Who do you think would win?"

"I'm hoping Pan does!" Videl nodded in agreement. "She's the only one of us not out except Videl."

"If I don't win. Pan is just as good."

"I think Bulma or Bra would win."

ChiChi glared at him. "How about we place a little wager on this? Hmmm?"

Vegeta glared back. "Fine! 300 zenni that Bulma or Bra will win."

"300 zenni that Pan or Videl will win!"

"Deal?" ChiChi stuck out her hand.

"Deal!" Vegeta shook hands.

Vegeta nodded then made an announcement to the group. "The only people who now have a shot at wining are Videl, Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Bra, and Pan! Bra and Bulma, I bet on you two so one of you _better_ win!"

ChiChi shouted at Pan. "Pan-chan, I bet on you and your kaasan! Don't let me down!"

"I won't Obaasan!"

***

^"You heard them Trunks-kun! Gomen nasai, but you're going down!"

"Go ahead. I don't care. Tousan didn't bother to bet on me."

Pan shrugged and squirted him. She would talk to him about it later.^

***

"Trunks you're out of there!"

Pan walked to the side too to wait with her mother. Piccolo also came out of the game. There was nothing to do until the next round.

"This is getting interesting, don't you think Shinji?" The woman from before asked her husband.

"Sure is. This looks like something we should play sometimes."

***

; "Puar, how about we quit and let the next round begin? Neither of us are going to win anyway."

"Gohan, actually I'm technically still eligible. But I guess you're right.";

***

"Yamcha! Give it up! You're on crutches! You can't hope to get me!"

"I'm going to get my revenge someday you little demon child! You made my life a living hell! I--" He was stopped up short by Vegeta standing behind him.

"You're going to do _what_ to my Bra-chan?" he hissed in his ear.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Yamcha laughed nervously and hopped away as fast as he could.

***

"Okay! Bra-chan, Bulma, Gohan's brat, Nerd Boys wife, Midget Man, and Green Bean it is now the elimination round! Pair up and someone hand me a stop watch."

Bra and Pan paired up as did Videl and Bulma and Krillin and Piccolo. They all refilled their guns (just in case) and began.

**Part 3: Elimination: Who are the finalists?** (Guess that wasn't the end after all. One more part after this.)

Bra and Pan were first. They both got the same amount of hits in and so they were both in the finals.

Videl won over Bulma since she has better aim and everything. Videl had 7 hits while Bulma only had 4.

Surprisingly Piccolo lost. Krillin is smaller and therefore hard to hit since Krillin is used to dodging things. Krillin got 9 hits on Piccolo while the green guy got only 5.

***

Bra and Videl paired off and then Pan and Krillin. Bra and Pan came out victorious.

"Go Pan-chan! You can do it!" Videl, ChiChi, Gohan, Goku, and even Goten cheered.

ChiChi yelled the loudest. "Beat that Briefs girl!"

Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra got into a huddle.

"Now Bra, you've got to win. For the honor of this family!" Vegeta actually gave her some encouragement and a hug. Bulma and Trunks also hugged her.

"I'll try my best."

"It's your game! You should win!" Trunks told her.

"Oh you guys have to hurry up! I see some clouds moving in. It might rain." Videl told everyone.

"We'll go fast." Bra nodded in agreement.

**Part 3a: The Final Round. Who's gonna win?**

For this round, each participant was allowed two water guns instead of one. The highest power super soaker would be used as well as a small one just in case of close shots or something similar.

"No hard feelings when I beat you Bra. Okay?" Pan held out her hand.

"Sure!" Bra shook hands. "But when I beat _you_, we'll remain friends."

They made a ten foot distance between each other, backed up, and charged. Rapid squirts were everywhere and the sky was getting darker by the minute. They were even in the air trying to get each other and Yajirobe, Roshi, Oolong, ChiChi, and Puar couldn't follow it.

The was a faint rumble of thunder and the onlookers had all gone home except for the media. They were trying to get as much as they could before the storm hit.

When lightning started to flash and the wind began to blow, everyone had pulled on their clothes, but Bra and Pan were still going at it. Then came the decisive moment.

Pan and Bra were facing each other and both pulled the trigger at the same time, that was also when the rain began to fall, hard. They both got hit with each others own squirts as well as a couple hundred rain drops.

"WAIT! Who got hit first?!" ChiChi and Vegeta ran to each of their people and gasped.

"I don't know," Pan said.

"Me neither," Bra added.

"Oh great! We don't know!" ChiChi said. "Well, that means I don't have to pay you a thing."

"I don't have to pay you anything either!"

They turned and went back inside the house, everyone followed until it was only Bra and Pan.

"Good job Bra!" Pan hugged her friend.

"Yeah. I knew they were going to get competitive."

"That idea of your was brilliant! So we both won!"

The followed their friends and family to dry quarters.

The reporter stayed outside and was packing up his equipment. "That was weird."

"I know." the camera man replied.

"Say Ken, how about when this rain clears up, you and your kids come to my house to play Assassins?"

"Sure! And how about we invite the Marshalls down the street and the Williamsons and the..." And they got into the car and drove away.

Owari?


End file.
